Weaving Lies
by InTheWorseWay
Summary: For it was Loki and Sigyn who was punished. Mythology/Avengers. Set after the Avengers.


**-1-  
**

She seemed nervous looking down at the turning clouds. How the portal to another world looked rather daunting in her taste. She was nimble, plainly scared of anything that would unravel itself before her. But she had too.

So, She jumped.

The gush of wind fell between her lose finger tips. And long untangled hair followed behind. This goddess was falling and falling hard. In the middle of no where. Her roaming long trained white cloth filled with air. This angelic form was watched over the russet burning sun.

The sun was bright and gleamed off her pale skin. Her blonde hair falling with gravity as the wind pushed her hair upward. Long silken curls manifested by the same wing and harsh gale that dropped her to her situation of a never ending search.

She closed her irises of lush sea blue. It would be a while till her fragile form finally graced the roaming hell of Earth.

_"Sigyn? Why dear woman why do you keep looking after a husband that always leaves." She remembered bluntly in her mind, those very words that her Handmaid uttered to her. "He is wicked, and you chose to stay faithful to such a man?" Sigyn ignored her over protective Handmaiden, Dine. _

_"Dine you are very so bold to speak in that manner towards me." She watched her handmaiden carefully, draping the warm bath water over Sigyn, then taking the cloth to wash her gentle back with it. _

_"I do beg your forgiveness, though pardon me over thy tongue. My lady, there are men all over the kingdom that would die at your feet. And- I care to much for you. Atlas I beg such a calling pardon again but I hear you crying at night my lovely Sigyn. You cry of his name, and it stings me when I hear you utter such a vile name." _

_Sigyn gathered herself, bluntly and turning her bare body away from her Handmaiden. She climbed out of the bath to get away from her lovely, most trusted Dine. _

_She ran away. _

Sigyn watched the earths crust grow closer and closer to her. As her eyes opened to such a sight. She out stretched her arms, finally breaking away from heavenly customs. And how a lady of her status should not act. Though her forever faithful mind was flooded for looking for him.

The sun that once welcomed her quickly turned to churning black clouds, and the rain that soon followed drenching her curled and loose blonde hair. As such a graceful goddess she slowed herself so she could have a safe landing. Her bare small feet touching the soft grass from under her.

She gathered with quick weather change that someone has noticed that she was gone. Oden would see to it that his beloved daughter-in-law would return home safely to the family that she belong. For he, as her husband's father even uttered into her, a since of life that, _'Don't go chasing my son, he was done nothing great for thee. You are far to fair for him. A fool my son was, and forever branded as one.' _But, it was Sigyn motherly nature to run after her husband, Loki.

Sigyn never took well to orders, including the ones that would someday break her heart. Ever since their marriage day he always ran away from her. And when day's grew Dark for Loki, he would find Sigyn just for the ranting purposes and the aggressive love he poured on her. She didn't mind it, he was holding her and she was far to insecure to find anything else.

Her hand shielded her eyes from the rain, glaring up towards the heavens. 'They knew she was gone.' and in her mind she ran towards the forest to hide herself for the warriors of the golden sun to look for the fallen Goddess. The men yelled for her, her taking refuge behind the great oak.

Even hearing the chanting voice of her Handmaiden, Dine call out for her. "Oh Sigyn- oh please return to me. Sweet Sigyn." Sigyn could tell Dine had tears wrapped around her words. "Please return home Sigyn. I'm am nothing if I can't protect you from pain. You are my everything."

The voices of men and her beloved Handmaiden began to disappear to embark in looking for her. She waited for moments for any voices. Any voices at all that would uncover her person. But silence was the only thing that was apart of this aftermath of running away.

Her back pressed fine against the oak tree. Her crystal blue shimmered with threatening tears. For she had no purpose in running away from everyone. She wanted to honor her duty's as a perfect wife, the one that people would finally notice. But, no one seemed to notice this Goddess of Knowledge and Healing. A sham that was betrothed to this man that she would continue to follow, only in his shadow she felt comfortable.

She was a stronger woman then this, her wrist made contact with her glossy glared eyes. And she muttered herself a promise, 'I will return my trusted Dine.' She picked herself up to stare at the forest in front of her, for the forest was not long till it lead to a great kingdom, like city?

But these buildings were on fire, a burst of fire bloomed flowers flooded and Sigyn followed peoples hollowed cries. She ran through the short period forest, holding the hem of her cotton virgin dress. So that forest floor would not taint it with Earth's dirt. Entering the bewildering city. Human's would yell at her in their tongue, for she did not understand with they were upset with her.

'Baby, ya better leave this damn scene some maniac is blowing up this motherfuckin town. These alien's are killin." She had no idea of what her ears heard, but she understood what he meant by running. As her gaze watched the galaxy open up from the smothered clouds. She gasped and fell to her knee's.

She watched the cries of young mother's holding their children, and how the fathers would struggle to carry them both. As the Goddess of Healing this probably killed her even more. How dare such a creature or who ever it is that caused these children to fall to death, and a spiral of pain.

"Oh, no." Her eyes shot up, watching this robotic man fall from the skies. And then thunder followed. "Thor?" She questioned her sanity. That was Thor's thunder, pulling herself together she would run towards to direct the power was coming from. She could sense Thor was present, this power was to strong for simple nature. But she would believe Dine would also be there, along with the huntsmen that vowed to return her.

As the galaxy closed, the monster began to drop. Causing Sigyn to run faster through the streets. Crimson stains gathered about their white streets. And the horror grew greater. Finally chasing thunder that lead to Thor and Loki, along side with a bunch of colorful cast. Dine including the Huntsmen.

"Lord?" She was silent, and no one seemed to bother to notice her till it was Thor's eyes first to watch her.

"Sigyn?" Thor's gruff tone startled Loki's expression to quickly turn around and look at his lost wife. For her nightmare illustriousness eyes saw that face mask across her husband's jaw. This team that surrounded Loki and Thor seemed troubled in understanding.

"Oh, Loki." Sigyn spoke again, she seemed nothing of the sort of angry, just shocked in appearance. Hiding her beautiful nature. "What have you done now?"

Loki could not speak with the mask pressed firmly against his jaw, for her had no heart to look at her. With the crawling of guilt ran up his spine. For it was not Loki that ran to her to embrace her, it was her Handmaiden Dine. How Dines velvet hair of silken ocean hair covered Sigyn flushed face, letting the sorrow flood through out her finger tips as Dine touched the back of her head, pressing her in close to her body.

Thor held onto the chain that contained Loki close to him. For only Loki could watch Dine hold Sigyn, with Dine turning around flashing her gathered and displeased hazel hues. Her lips were crooked, wanting nothing to do with him. Though it was a familiar feeling he would always receive from Dine the Handmaiden.

"Sigyn, Dine- Please gather, we are finally going home." Sigyn rose her head from Dine's rosebud hair. Her blue iris. How no words to complete how she thought, with no tears to complement them. Those shimmering waves of a lost dream, a blue dream. All caught behind her eyes.

"Aye." Dine agreed, Disconnecting with Sigyn from her body to only holding her hand. Following in behind Loki and Thor. The group that appeared as comrades to Thor all bowed as they stepped in through the portal of a galaxy to their own world. Huntsmen all taking a leap to get through.

**-2-**

Loki sat there, practically nothing to do but stare at his own hands. He possibly ruined himself, cunning as he was he felt like he was meant to fall. For even Sigyn dared not look at him, as the gaze of shock terrorized her angelic form. Just like a fire.

She walked only behind them for a few steps, Thor taking him in one direction towards the cell's while Dine, with those same scornful eyes walked Sigyn in another. Possibly for another bath, Sigyn did look rather dirty in her searching.

In his cell he thought, it was been two months since he seen his wife. Though it was nothing compared to her; she has not seen her husband within a year. And since the last time he was laid eyes of her he's noticed her body as changed from a lean healthy weighted Goddess, to a skinny, sickly, paled woman. Though he blamed it on stress. He was so sure.

Since and before their marriage, Loki never talked to her. In fact he tried his best to ignore her like the plague. She would always come around though, with a smile and kind greeting words. She was that little insecure Goddess, which of course, he took full advantage of. He believed her as a whore instead of an actual wife.

He remembered using her many nights, he'd have sex with her. No disregard that he was crushing her from underneath him. She could not breath as he smothered her. Though she never made a sound, nor cried in the circumstance. She laid there, just to take it. Never kissing her before or after the process. Not even words came to play. He simply would get up from her bed, and leave to his chambers.

Then he would wonder, _'When I was gone did she cry? Did she cry hard?'_ He had time to think of that now. And thinking of the play over and over again made him sick to his stomach. Though the thoughts never conflicted with his expression. Possibly couldn't even tell with his device still strapped to his mouth.

He seemed to almost lose it, he hasn't spoken to anything within these two months. And thinking as began to be over played by the gentle wife that he tossed away many a time. His cell began to grow cold to his ice giant ways. The habitat he made for himself as icicles hung from the bars of his cell.

Then he heard a sound, a soft one. The patter of something fragile. He almost dared to look up but instead took the time to only look at the floor as he slummed against the wall. And worried maybe sanity was almost gone from his turning clockwork mind.

"Loki?" The tiny voice echoed off the vacant walls. Though it was followed by silence again, for he did not look up at the figure from outside his cell.

The voice called out for him again, "Loki?" In doing so he gave the effort to finally look up. His dulled green eyes were not as lush as they were. But he recognized that smile on the other end, in fact it was his wife.

"Loki, you're thin. Do thou not feed you enough Oh, my." Sigyn hand's grabbed the ice bars, but quickly withdrew to feel how cold the bar's were actually. She knew Loki could not talk with that device about his jaw, "I would of visited more early- I really tried. Though I figure you know how Dine is?" Her smile grew slightly bigger but faltered as Loki didn't look her in the eyes.

She leaned on her knee's, setting herself on his level of the floor. "Do thee hate me?" She took in a great deal of air, knowing that Loki could not talk back to her. But his eyes followed her, "I figured. An' here I am to see you." She glared to the side, she wanted to gather courage, finally to speak against her Lord, the one she followed for ages.

"I'm sorry." She admitted, but it made Loki question to her manner, on the way she was carrying herself. "For I-I love Thee. I always have." Loki didn't know where this was coming from, but his green hues seemed to widen to her tone. But he only sat there, in the same position.

"I say I'm sorry due to not being what you wanted. What you wish for in a wife." Her voice was changing, a random act, "And when we make love, I feel that you rape me." She leaned her head against the bar's for only a second, but then moves her head again, "You leave me to find better plans. Does thou want me to change? I can."

She was silent for ten minutes, picking her head up from staring at the ground. She finally voiced her opinion, "Please- I pray you do not leave me again. I promise to kill myself."

With such a statement she didn't notice Loki get up from his spot, to reach in between the bar's that separated the two. That his long slender hand's touched the crown on her head. Feeling her riveting blonde curls from underneath his touch.

He shook his head lightly, as he stroked the long draping curls of Sigyn. She wished at this point he could talk, but that wish would be for quite awhile. Clenching her fur drape about her shoulders, believed that his cell would be cold, that being so it was.

But she react from taking her hand into his. And she smiled her classic loving smile. In doing so it the first signs of affection in their marriage. But, within the dark pit of her mind to kept reminding herself 'He is the God of Mischief.' Lowering his hand she touched his knuckle with her tender lips. Loki of course again, could not return the gesture. Damning the device about his jaw.

She moved her hand to touch the device about his jaw. Leaning in closing to feel the cold touch of the bar's on her cheeks. Her nimble finger tips touching the exposed part of his cheek bone, muttering words such as, 'You always get in trouble.' but she continued her smile. The metal touched her lips. Disconnecting.

"I'm sorry, I must leave before Dine finds where I have wondered off too."

Collecting her fur coat from about her shoulders, she raced away with her cotton trained dress following her. Leaving Loki to only hold onto the icy bar's of his cell. The same way that his wife touched it.

**-3-**

Oden gave his son these eyes. For they did not look angry, though punishment for his crimes of treason were far from over. Loki's wife stood by his mother, clutching his mother by the arm. He watched the tear's roam down her pale texture cheeks leaving the pink streaks of nightly crying.

Sigyn could only stare, she wasn't sure how to handle this. Though it didn't bother Loki he knew far to well what kind of woman his wife was. She wouldn't let anyone see her break down. At least not now.

"Son. Step forward." And Loki did as he was told, the device that was once wrapped around his jaw was finally taken off by his older brother Thor.

His mouth moved with his white beard, "I have found a punishment more fitting for you.- And your wife."

Loki rose his head up to look him into the eyes, "AllFather?" Sigyn was the first to speak.

"Sigyn, step next to him. For I demand so." Loki's mother lashed out for Sigyn's hand, but was failed by Oden's watchful eyes. Sigyn's bare feet made no sound against the stone floor. As she took her rightful spot next to Loki, not even giving the chance of a glare to him.

"You, my daughter. Disobeyed code, you left the kingdom to the mortal world. As rightful punishment for both of you-"

Loki protested, "But father! She has done nothing, she was only looking for me." The chains about his wrist raddled in frustration.

"Loki, you speak when I tell you too!" His voice shook the floors, causing both Loki and Sigyn to stare at the ground. "As punishment! Sigyn for 30 day's till Sun rise till Sun down you will sew your husband's mouth shut with your sewing needles. He will not be able to lie to anyone. He must always stay by you. And- if you do not keep your promise in doing so I will cast you out in the human world. As a whore."

"Allfather!" Dine called out. Her tear's treading her hazel.

"Silence! For I have spoken."

And that was that. Loki followed his wife from out of the throne room. Even without the string that pushed his lips together he dared not to look at his wife, nor speak in her presences. He even grew nervous under her hand when she said, "Follow me." In that soft tone.

She touched his wrist, letting the bangles drop to the floor in a clash. Dine followed close to her Lady, as Loki would walk behind both of them down the hall into Sigyn bath. Where all the other maiden's of Sigyn snickered and whispered as the three entered.

"Leave at once your wenches!" Dine yelled. Girlish laughs followed from outside, leaving in drones of many beautiful handmaidens.

Sigyn pulled out her stool that usually sat next to her bath made of complete stone. She gestured her husband to sit upon the wooden stool, for their punishment started today. "Dine, do you mind fetching my needle and thread from the other room."

Dine would bow, "Of course, my Lady."

Sigyn would give her husband this stare, and he returned his gaze. "Sigyn."

"Please shut up."

And he was silent, his lips never filled to the North as her eyes darted at him. Wanting to hear Dine return to the room with needle and thread. Sigyn began to thread the needle through the tiny hole, the very end leaving a tight knot.

Dine would smile, and Loki would sit there as Sigyn touched his thin jaw line, placing the needle through the bottom of his lip. And with repeated pain he said nothing, only watching the eyes of his wife. And how she was not gentle as she made sure the thread with tight against his lips.

Though northern downpour threatened her ocean hues. So bound with emotion That she didn't realize that she was already crying. But she kept piercing his skin, making sure he wouldn't spread her with lies. The blood that was represented from his lips, slid down her wrist. Even tainting her usual cotton white dress. With crimson droplets. Using a cloth to wipe the remaining russet from his jaw.

Then she tied off the other end, the black thread clashing with his paled toned lips. "I am done, you may leave. Visit me again tonight and I will cut you free with my silver scissors. So we can start again tomorrow." Loki nodded, leaving Sigyn bathing area.

Listening to her sob finally rose as he left the great room. Hearing Dine's comforting words, "You did fine my Lady."

For the sun put up a great battle with the heavens, he watch the moon finally take it's place for the night. And he would walk down the halls back to Sigyn's bathing area. Slowly remind you, he was never in a hurry to see his wife's angelic featured face be so damned with depression.

Walking through her great doors, he found his wife alone in her bath. Her bare body, pouring her oils upon her back. For she did not notice him as her face was staring at the great never ending stone walls.

He stepped in closer, his boot's only making the sound. Which made her jolt to catch her towel. _'She was ashamed to let her own husband see her naked.' _Of course he could not say anything, but anger soon came across her lips. She climbed out of her bath, with her towel hung tightly around her body. "I tend to forget this, since you are never here."

She pulled out her silver scissors, from the basket that was next to the stool. Gesturing him again to sit down as she began to cut the black threads loose. Pulling the loose one's with her quick and nimble finger tips. Loki touching his free lips, only for now, only till tomorrow.

"There, now you may go to bed." She placed her scissors back in her basket.

"And you? Will I see you in our chambers tonight." She turned away from him, sitting herself back into her bath.

"You shall not see me. For I have moved back into my chambers. No need to worry about me. I have spent countless nights alone. With Dine."

"I see. You have resorted to women since I been gone-"

She cut him off with a glare, "I have never cheated on you. _My Lord_. Dine is my comfort at night, my best friend. My favorite handmaiden. I'm taken aback that you would ask such a thing."

**-4-**

He paced his floor, not even thinking about the sweet release of sleep. For he waited till Sigyn was asleep, waiting for Dine to pass the hall's to her bed room. Using the spell of forgetting to plague Dines mind. She walked in the opposite direction, turning around without a word.

For he moved the hallways to finally catch up with Sigyn chamber doors. Cracking it open slowly he saw the breathing figure upon her bed. All the lights were dimmed, but he could hardly see her face. For she rose in her sleeping, talking, thinking it was Dine that opened her doors.

"Dine.." She was completely out of in, "You are late." Loki closed her chamber doors slowly, hoping to not fully wake his upset wife. It was too dark to see his slender figure in the dark anyways. Sigyn paid no mind, still believing it was her handmaid to sleep next to her again.

Sigyn moved the sheets and made room for him. Loki still spoke nothing, not wanting to give himself away. For he felt like he had to be with his wife tonight. And as he laid down upon the bed, Sigyn bare body quickly pressed against his body. Her face resting against the side of his rib cage.

His mind melted from the heat of her soft skin.

Through closed eyes Sigyn spoke, "The fabric you sleep in tonight is strange Dine, why do you not wear your typical nightgown." Loki began to panic, for if he spoke it would give it away. But instead he touched her head with his long fingers, settling her body back down.

And she was silent again. Sleep entangling.

But she was so held up, "I miss him Dine. Even when he was crushing me at least he was giving me some sort of love." She uttered those same hurtful words even in her sleep.

"For I miss you." He spoke through thick darkness, causing Sigyn to stir.

"You idiot." She did not raise her head, "You're a bloody idiot."

She has figured it was her husband, for she has always knew he would do something low. But he smiled as she began to push him away to the other side of her bed. "That's not very nice my pet."

"Where is Dine?" Her voice was low, as she rose her face over his. Her silhouette so fine against the moon's ray's that beamed through her stain class window.

"Don't worry, though she is not coming tonight."

"I swear if you have hurt her in anyway I will never forgive you and-"

"Shh, I did not such thing. She is under a forget me spell."

Sigyn fell back upon her pillow again, "Amazing, Simply pure amazing." Sarcasm could of been her key, "I have to find her then."

Loki pulled her back, "No need, for I will seek as a friend tonight."

She thrashed against his powerful grip, "I have no need to be crushed by your needs." But she soon gave up as she felt Loki's arms wrap around her thin bare figure.

"Please, lay with me. Tonight." She didn't do as she was told at first till she finally laid back down. Her husband pulling her back into his grasp.

Her hand's tried to push away from his body yet again, but his grip was to tight on her. "Loki let go." She demanded, "Let go of me now, or I'll scream."

"I beg you not too." He tucked his free arm behind his head, "I only want to talk. We never talked."

"You have been married to me for a long time, you were always gone. So we don't talk."

He changed her subject again, "I remember you loved roses."

"And you turned my roses to snakes to vex me."

He cringed, "But I remembered you loved roses, you had a huge garden."

"Which you destroyed, mind you."

"I'm sorry. I was so young. I tended to take my anger out on you."

"What do you want Loki? I gave you free range, I didn't become an overbearing wife. Do you know- that most of my handmaiden's have children, and I was left with none."

He could tell she was still so bitter with him touching her. "Shh, I will change."

**-5-**

She has sewn his mouth many a time, counting down the day's he would be over with this trial. As his lips were sewn shut, he spent most of his day's following his wife around the kingdom, holding her fresh cut prized roses. Helping her with her daily activity's.

As she cut the aroma of flowers down, he would sit out in her garden with her. She would talk to him, and he would reply with a simple nod. Sadly, he could not converse in her conversation till night fall. He watched her taking her dainty fingers, dropping tiny seeds into the churned fertile soil.

And she would smile, she started to smile more in his direction. And he could tell maybe she was beginning to fall for him again, even if she said that she has never stopped loving him.

When it came to her daily baths he would follow her into her bathing room. Making all the maidens including a very upset Dine leave. That is where she would begin to cut his threads, something a drop of crimson would fall from her bottom lip, but she cleaned it with her cleansing waters. For she has invited him into her baths.

Taking the warm cloth to wash behind his back, he would close his eyes. Feeling the ever needed comfort of his bare wife behind him. And she would laugh as she would take the water and dumped it over his jet black locks. Her blonde curls swayed low around her hips, drenching them by the tips.

Loki was bold in his actions, for he has learned that he never needed words to persuaded this angelic female. He would sink down low enough in the water's to pick her up high. Leaving her in a gasp, as he playfully ducked her underneath the steaming waterfall baths. The bubbles rising to the surface, her long hair now draped heavily.

But she would pull away every time he would kiss her. Repeating his words, "Do not fear me."

Pushing her up against the wall of her bath, sliding her onto of the stone. As her lower half was no longer in her cleansing waters. She would look down still ashamed that he would see her fully. Loki would give her a smile, and she would fall for it.

He separated her legs, even though she refused at first, shaking her head with a solid 'no.' But he continued to smile, half his body still in the cleansing waters. Finally compiling with her needs. "I swear, I won't hurt you. Don't fear me."

His hand would touch her sex, and she would cringe in embarrassment, possibly feeling like the whore. But this was her husband after all. Sometimes he was a stranger in her eyes. She would not submit with a moan, which drew Loki over the edge of how much stronger she was now. Drawing in his slender digit, tracing down her lower lips.

He'd penetrated her with a single finger, slowly at first. Only watching the expression on her face, sometimes trying to push her legs together, but she held that in. That feeling. Pumping his finger in and out of her slowly. Her dawning eyes fluttered in sweet hidden hue blue.

He reached out with his free hand to touch the back of her head, kissing her lightly. She was so lost, it began with not kissing back with him, to where she left her mouth open for him in free range. That only happened when he drew in another finger. Stretching her for him, setting her up to be ready for whatever mood this would bring.

His thumb dragging over her clit. And she would shudder softly. His lips dragged down the goddess hollowed throat. Letting off drug out sighs, her hands reaching out for her shoulders. He'd lower his head even more, finally finding her hips. Letting the silver tongue man grace upon them. Holding her in place as she began to squirm under his grasp.

Then he teased her, not yet dragging his tongue against her womanhood. But instead kissed it. Though she refused to give in to his wicked games, she still believed in being stronger. Her hand pressed against the back of his head, indicating to keep going on with the plan that he spun.

She pulled his dark hair, as he finally gave into her sweet demands. Licking the area for her. And he would mutter, "Settle love." Which would almost drive her over the edge with clenched eyes. Sometimes to stare up at her in awe over her velvet kissed cheeks.

But then, Dine knocked on the door. And she would quickly shove Loki out from her. Dine opened the door with a slight smirk, shaking her index finger at the two.

**-6-**

**cliffhanger. ;D Till next chap. **


End file.
